


The Impatient Patient

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being seriously injured, Peggy Carter is required to spend a few weeks recuperating at the hospital and home. Her numerous attempts to skirt the doctor's orders fail when roommate-turned-nurse Angie Martinelli insists upon keeping a close on her injured friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dov-ab-kiin on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dov-ab-kiin+on+Tumblr).



> From the Tumblr prompt: Peggy being hella injured and Angie has to take care of her but Peggy is a stubborn proud little thing and tries to pretend she's fine and tries to go about the day as normal but Angie catches her and shuts her down.

Peggy Carter was going out of her bloody mind. Ever since The Incident – she refused to call it anything else – happened, she’d been a prisoner, first at the hospital and now here at her and Angie’s home in the mansion Howard Stark had basically bequeathed to them after she’d helped clear his name of treason. 

If she were to be totally honest, it was galling to admit how close to death she’d come this time. The assailant’s knife had narrowly missed her lung, instead nicking her pulmonary artery, resulting in a rather massive amount of blood loss. Of course, she didn’t know it at the time, as she had passed out fairly quickly once it happened. But in her more lucid moments during a two-week hospital stay, she’d managed to gather the facts from Angie, who practically lived in the room until the hospital staff forcibly sent her home each night, and from Jarvis – sweet, doting Jarvis – who ensured she and Angie were well stocked with tea and foodstuffs from Anna to help offset the terrible gruel that passed for cuisine at Bellevue Hospital. 

When the doctor finally cleared her to return home, Peggy was forced to reside in one of the bedrooms on the lower floor – the doctor insisted she avoid stairs for at least a week, maybe longer. Although every room in Stark’s mansion was well appointed, Peggy missed being around the familiar furnishings of her room. 

In the beginning, the downstairs confinement wasn’t so awful – after all, she spent the first few days alternating between sleeping and talking to Angie, who made it a point to sit with her throughout the day. Peggy had initially protested, especially when she discovered Angie had missed three – _three!_ – auditions simply because she refused to leave the older woman by herself, but Angie brooked no argument and resolutely informed her she was staying at home. 

Secretly, Peggy could admit she enjoyed the younger woman’s calming presence. There were several times Peggy had stirred from a fitful sleep to feel Angie’s hand resting gently on her forehead or Angie’s fingers sweetly stroking her disheveled curls. It was comforting, and although Peggy wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve such fondness, she savored the affection so freely given. 

By the beginning of the second week, though, Peggy – who was able to move around a bit easier – was growing restless. After furtively glancing around to ensure Angie was nowhere nearby, she sat up and threw the covers to the side of her bed. She’d just managed to get one bare foot on the floor when a shrill voice rang out from the doorway.

“Margaret Carter! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Peggy scowled. _Damn!_ Honestly, how the woman managed to thwart her at every turn was unbelievable! Once again, the thought that Angie missed her true calling as a headmistress flitted through Peggy’s mind. 

“I’m trying to escape this prison you call a bedroom so I can sit in my office for a short while,” she grumbled, swinging her other foot toward the ground.

“You’ll do no such thing, Peggy,” Angie informed her, scurrying to her side.

Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed. “Angie…”

But Angie was having none of it. She placed a hand on Peggy’s chest and forcibly pushed her back down to the pillows, eyes blazing. 

“I will physically tie you this bed if I have to! In case you hadn’t noticed, English – you were _stabbed_ , for God’s sake!”

Peggy shut her eyes, wincing at her roommate’s blistering tirade. “Honestly, Angie. I’m fine.”

“Sure you are, and I’m Florence Nightingale!” Angie retorted, eyes narrowed and arms folded tightly across her chest. 

Peggy gave her a nonplussed stare, but the Italian spitfire shot one of her own right back at her and continued undeterred. 

“The point being, English, neither of those statements is true. You’re _hurt_. I know it kills you to admit weakness, but there’s blood dripping down your side, because you’re too stubborn to stay put and let your body heal.” She shook her head in exasperation. “What’s it gonna’ take for you to realize you’re not in the best of shape, girl?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve been stabbed,” Peggy muttered petulantly.

Angie shot her a look of pure murder. “I swear to God, Pegs, if you say _‘and it won’t be the last,’_ I will suffocate you with your pillow.” She threw her hands in the air and scowled. “Quit being so stubborn!”

Peggy’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Angie crossed her arms and glared back. “Try me.”

Peggy grumbled something about tiny Italian busybodies sticking their noses into other people’s business, but settled back down beneath the covers as Angie continued to glower at her. While she didn’t really think Angie would resort to violence, she _was_ angrier than Peggy had ever seen her before. Why tempt fate? 

“You bloody idiot,” Angie muttered, borrowing one of Peggy’s phrases. Clearly, living with a British roommate had rubbed off on her. Peggy momentarily wondered if she had incorporated any Italian phrases into her vocabulary and made a mental note to research that later. She watched as Angie lowered herself to the edge of the bed and sat beside her. 

“Look, I know it’s killing you to realize you’re not invincible,” Angie sighed, “but you gotta’ let people help you, English. And by people, I mean me. Are you listening? Even the great Peggy Carter needs assistance sometimes.”

Peggy groaned. “I’m not an invalid, Angie.”

Angie leaned over and tweaked her nose, taking Peggy by surprise. “Actually, you kinda’ are, Pegs.”

“How many times do I have to assure you, I’m–” she broke off her protest as a large yawn escaped her lips.   
“Tired,” Angie smirked. 

Peggy scowled, realizing she’d inadvertently given her roommate the upper hand. 

Angie stood and gave Peggy a pointed look. “You need to sleep. When I come back to check on you, you’d better be in the bed, sleeping. No escape attempts.”

Peggy watched as Angie retreated from the room. Honestly, the waitress was one of the pushiest people she’d ever met, and coming from an office full of government agents, that was truly saying something. But now that Peggy thought about it – another yawn fell from her lips – she was a _bit_ tired. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to close her eyes for just a little while. 

When she next opened her eyes, the room was dark. She must’ve slept longer than she realized. She contemplated making her way to the bathroom, but just as she was about to remove the blanket covering her, she heard the doorknob to the bedroom door turn. Quickly lying back down, she closed her eyes and feigned sleep as Angie’s footfalls drew nearer to the bed. 

A moment later, Peggy heard a relieved sigh echo throughout the quiet room. She felt Angie’s fingers gently brush a limp curl away from her face before sensing the young woman leaning down over here. Only her years of training as an Agent kept her from jumping when she felt Angie’s warm lips softly press against her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, English,” Angie tenderly murmured before straightening. 

Peggy couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her lips when Angie’s fingertips ghosted over Peggy’s hand, but apparently the younger woman didn’t notice. She followed the sound of Angie’s heels softly clacking as she made her way out of the bedroom and opened her eyes only after she heard the heavy door close with a soft thud. 

She lay there for several minutes, silently replaying what had just occurred. Peggy felt a pang of guilt course through her as she realized how difficult she’d been these past few days. The tenderness and concern she’d heard in Angie’s voice only amplified that feeling. While Peggy had been wallowing in self-pity, she’d neglected to consider how all of this was affecting Angie. 

She’d been a terrible roommate and an even worse friend and Peggy knew she needed to make it up to Angie – do something to let her know how much she appreciated the concern and affection she’d been shown. 

She closed her eyes and smiled. Tomorrow. Everything would be different come tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie Martinelli took in a deep breath as she stood outside the bedroom door where Peggy Carter was currently residing. It had been three weeks since Peggy had been stabbed. Three weeks since Angie received the heart-wrenching phone call from Jarvis informing her to meet him at the hospital. Angie had dropped everything and rushed to be by Peggy’s side, spending each day at Peggy’s bed, hand clenched firmly around the unconscious woman’s hand, talking to her, telling her she was sure to get better soon, reminding her that no one could best the great Peggy Carter, and amazingly enough, Peggy seemed to listen. Within three days, she’d opened her eyes and by the fifth day, she was able to haltingly tell Angie what she remembered letting Angie fill in the blanks that she couldn’t recall. 

Angie had been ecstatic when the doctor finally informed them Peggy could come home, but her excitement quickly wore thin when Peggy began to grow restless by the end of the first week. Angie, usually patient as hell when it came to all things Peggy Carter, was seriously considering returning to work and asking Jarvis to step in, lest she strangle her roommate out of frustration. Last night had been particularly trying, and Angie wasn’t sure she had enough patience left in her for a second round this morning. 

Placing her fingers on the doorknob, she lifted her eyes heavenward and muttered, “Blessed Mother give me patience,” before opening the door, hoping she wouldn’t find Peggy in the cross mood that had pervaded her usually kind demeanor. 

Surprisingly enough, she was greeted by her smiling roommate, propped up against the headboard, a book draped across her lap. 

“Good morning,” Peggy beamed, closing the book as Angie stepped inside. 

Angie glanced around uncertainly before offering back a cautious, “Uh, good morning?”

“I was wondering when you would pop in,” Peggy told her. 

“You were?”

Peggy nodded. 

“And you’re actually happy to see me?”

Peggy laughed. “Of course, I am. You are my Florence Nightingale, after all,” she informed her with a wink.

Angie frowned. She was going to have to call the doctor. Peggy had gone and lost her mind. “You feelin’ okay, Pegs?” she asked, coming over to place her hand against the British woman’s forehead. “’Cause you’re acting kinda’ funny.” 

“Other than the gaping wound in my side, I’m right as rain,” Peggy assured her.

Angie bit her lip. “You going to need any help with that today?” she asked, fully expecting her friend to revert back to her usual proud behavior and brush her off with a curt “ _I’m fine_.”

Instead, what she got was Peggy suddenly growing quiet before hesitantly responding, “Actually, I _could_ use some help changing these bandages.”

“Really? You want my help?” Angie blurted, failing to hide her surprise at Peggy’s admission.

“I do,” her friend nodded, before quickly adding, “But, only if it’s not a bother to you.”

Angie’s face lit up with happiness. “No trouble at all, English! Let me just pop in the bathroom and get what we need. I’ll be right back,” she promised, rushing across the room, barely hearing Peggy’s murmured thanks. She bounded back a moment later, bandages and peroxide in hand and set them on the bedside table before turning to assess Peggy with a mischievous grin. 

“So, how do you suggest we go about this?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Angie was delighted when a slow blush bloomed across Peggy’s cheeks and she couldn’t help the cheeky words that next tumbled from her lips. “I mean, I don’t know about you, Pegs, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen a little bedroom action.” 

“Good Lord, Angie!”

Angie smirked. “You too, huh?”

Peggy glared at her. “Maybe I should do this myself.”

“Aw, I’m only teasing you,” Angie promised. “Now, do you need a minute to make yourself decent?” 

“Yes, please.”

Angie turned around and folded her arms around her waist. “All right, get to it then, English.” She tapped her foot as she listened to the sounds of Peggy moving about the bed, sheets rustling. She heard Peggy lightly clear her throat. 

“You may turn around now.”

Angie twisted around to find Peggy sitting primly in the middle of the bed, sheets nestled around her waist to maintain her modesty. Her nightgown was somewhat bunched atop the bedclothes. Angie settled down next to her and nodded at the hem of her friend’s gown uncertainly. 

“Is it all right if I…” 

Peggy blushed ever so slightly. “I suppose it will have to be.”

Angie gave her a disarming smile. “It’s not like you got anything I haven’t seen before, Pegs,” she teased as she gently raised the hem of the older woman’s nightgown. 

“Unless you’ve taken to peeping through keyholes, I’m almost certain you’ve never seen anything of _mine_ before, Miss Martinelli,” Peggy wryly retorted, arching an eyebrow. 

Angie’s face flushed crimson. “Geez, Peggy, that’s bold – even for you!” She lifted the gown higher which afforded her a rather generous flash of pale skin (she definitely wasn’t complaining). 

Peggy cleared her throat and when Angie’s eyes met hers, she saw laughter dancing in the other woman’s gaze. “Angie, if you raise my gown any higher, I’m afraid I might have to slap you.”

Angie masked her embarrassment with a scowl. She’d been caught. No doubt about it. But Peggy didn’t appear upset. If anything, she seemed almost… well, flirty. This wasn’t the first time her roommate had made a passing comment that could be considered slightly more than friendly, but it was the first time since Peggy had been injured. 

“Very funny, Peggy. Here,” she shoved the hem towards Peggy hand. “You’re gonna’ have to hold this so I can change your bandage.”

Peggy did as she was asked, and Angie began to carefully unwrap the bandage that encased Peggy’s abdomen. She tried to ignore the feeling of Peggy’s breath against her cheek as she reached her arms around the older woman, the bandage passing from one hand to the other. When the bandage was finally removed, Angie tenderly applied peroxide to the wound and waited until the bubbles died away. She retrieved a new bandage and began the slow process of rewrapping Peggy’s wound, until it was tightly bound once more. Her fingers ghosted across Peggy’s bare skin as she tucked the fabric beneath the wrapping, and Angie heard Peggy inhale sharply at the contact. Glancing up, their eyes met, Peggy’s dark brown gaze trained on her. Self-conscious, Angie looked away, silently cursing the warm blush she felt creeping across her cheeks. 

She lowered the gown back down and cleared her throat. “There you go, English. Good as new.”

Peggy rewarded her with a small smile. “Thank you, Angie.”

“Sure thing.” She stood and collected the old bandage and bottle of disinfectant. “I’m gonna’ go put this up.” 

“Angie, wait,” Peggy said, reaching for hand. Angie stopped and turned, blushing again when she felt Peggy’s fingers curl around her own. She chanced a glance at her. 

“Would you mind sitting with me for a little while?”

“Of course,” she replied, settling down beside her roommate. It didn’t escape her attention that Peggy hadn’t let go of her hand, not that she minded, but it wasn’t like her friend and that worried her. “Something bothering you, English?”

She watched as Peggy pondered the question and waited, allowing her to collect her thoughts. After a few moments, she finally spoke. “This is quite difficult for me.”

Angie nodded knowingly. “Being injured?”

Peggy bit her lip. “Appearing weak.”

Angie was surprised by the frank admission, but tried not to show it. “You’re only human, Peg.”

Peggy snorted. “Yes, but it’s galling to acknowledge that.”

Angie laughed at this honest admission. 

“I owe you an apology,” Peggy began, but Angie held up a hand, interrupting her before she could finish. 

“You don’t owe me a thing.” 

“I do,” Peggy insisted. “You’ve been by my side since this happened. You’ve responded to my needs. You’ve been there for me taking care of me and I’ve been rather–“ 

“Petulant?” Angie offered.

Peggy smiled.

“Bloody stubborn?”

At that, Peggy laughed.

“Pain in the ass?”

“Yes, yes,” Peggy admitted with a roll of her eyes. “All of those and more. I freely admit it.”

Angie giggled for a moment but then grew quiet. She stroked her thumb across the back of Peggy’s hand, and when she spoke, her voice was low. “You really scared me, Peggy.”

“My job is fraught with danger, Angie. You know that,” she reminded her, squeezing Angie’s hand. “That’s why I tend to not allow myself to get close to people. It’s easier that way.”

“Easier for who, English?” Angie asked, peering intently at the woman beside her. “Them or you?”

Peggy stared at her. 

“You know, as hard as it was to see you laying there in the hospital bed, all banged up, it’d be a thousand times harder to lose you without having any memories to fall back on during the sad times.” Angie glanced away, desperate to look at anything besides Peggy, but when she heard Peggy’s breath hitch in what sounded like a strangled sob, she turned back, finding the older woman watching her with stricken eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Peggy whispered. 

Angie leaned forward and tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair away from Peggy’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “I know you sometimes wish you were invincible, Peggy Carter, but there are people in your life who care about you.” She paused and swallowed before plunging ahead. “People who _love_ you.”

Peggy’s fingers tightened around hers and Angie continued, emboldened by the silent gesture. “All they’re asking is that you let them in.”

Peggy tore her gaze from Angie and regarded at their joined hands. A tear trickled down her cheek. “I don’t know if I can do that,” she whispered. “I’ve already lost so many people I’ve cared about. I don’t know if I can go through that pain again.”

“That’s an awfully lonely way to live life, Pegs,” Angie sighed. 

Peggy just nodded. 

Taking a deep breath, Angie placed a gentle hand under Peggy’s chin and tilted her face so she could look into Peggy’s eyes. She gave her a shaky smile. “You know you mean an awful lot to me.”

A hint of a smile graced Peggy’s features. “And you are vital to me.”

Angie leaned in closer. “You’re real special, Peggy. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“My mother always said to be grateful for life’s small blessings,” Peggy tittered nervously. 

Angie grinned and shook her head. “Always deflecting, Peggy Carter.”

Peggy didn’t have a response for that. 

“You know I care.”

A nod. 

Angie scooted closer. “Will you let me show you?” she breathed. 

A moment passed and then, almost imperceptibly, Peggy nodded. 

That was all Angie needed. Tilting her head, she moved closer until her lips gently brushed against the ones she’d been fantasizing about for so long. They were warm and soft and full, and Angie was pretty sure she’d died and gone to heaven. When she finally pulled away, Peggy released a long sigh, and Angie could swear it sounded as if a weight had been lifted from her.

Peggy immediately slipped a hand behind Angie’s neck, pulling her back for a far more intimate kiss, her tongue immediately seeking permission. Angie was only too happy to comply, eagerly giving Peggy everything she demanded. They stayed that way for several minutes, lips sliding over each other as soft sighs echoed throughout the room. 

Wanting more, Angie eventually broke the kiss and began trailing heated kisses along Peggy’s neck, suckling her skin. She brushed the fabric of Peggy’s nightgown to the side, exposing a pale bare shoulder and brought her lips down hard, teeth gently digging into the soft flesh. This earned Angie a ragged moan followed by a strangled,

“ _Oh god, Angie_ …”

Eager to hear more of that intoxicating voice, Angie reached up and palmed Peggy’s breast through the thin fabric of her gown as her tongue traced heated patterns across her skin. Peggy cried out and buried her fingers in Angie’s hair, pulling her closer while Angie’s other hand found its way to Peggy’s waist and gave a gentle squeeze, forgetting the bandage there. 

Peggy immediately pulled away with a sharp yelp.

“Oh God, Peggy, I’m sorry!” Angie winced, jumping back, her hands reaching out to assess the damage she’d inadvertently caused. “I got caught up in the moment and forgot!”

Peggy waved away her concern with a weak smile, but Angie peered at her, worry etched across her features. 

“I should leave,” she murmured. “You’re hurt, and as much as I’m enjoying this, we shouldn’t,” she told her. “I mean, we shouldn’t right now. We absolutely should later,” she continued. “But not now. I don’t want to cause you any more pain.”

Peggy laughed and pulled her back to her side. “Angie, I want you to stay,” she assured her. She released a frustrated sigh. “Bloody hell, this is the absolute worst timing. There are so many things I want to tell you,” she said and then grinned saucily, “and not necessarily with words.”

Angie blushed and bit her lower lip, eyes bright with longing. She let her gaze rove over Peggy’s body. “I sure do like the way you think, English.”

Peggy flashed her an apologetic smile. “Angie, as much as the spirit is willing, my body simply can’t right now.”

“I know.”

“But, it would mean the world to me if you’d stay here with me tonight. Sleep beside me. The other things will have to wait, but I would really like you to stay,” she dropped her eyes self-consciously. “That is, if it’s not asking too much of you.”

Angie smirked. “Yeah, because sleeping next to the most beautiful gal in the world is such a chore.” She stood and quickly removed her dressing gown, flushing with delight when she caught Peggy eyeing her. Thank God she went with the floral print tonight and not the stripes!

Lifting the blanket, Angie settled down against the cool sheet. Peggy immediately stretched her arm out across the pillow, and Angie smiled, snuggling against her warm shoulder. They remained that for a while, simply soaking in the other’s presence, enjoying this new aspect of their relationship in silence. 

It wasn’t until Peggy tried, unsuccessfully, to turn off the bedroom lamp that Angie reluctantly moved. 

“Let me get it, Pegs,” she murmured and leaned over, hand reaching out to pull the metal chain. She felt her breasts brush Peggy’s just as the room was plunged into darkness, the action punctuated by Peggy’s surprised gasp. Grinning, Angie leaned down and captured her soft red lips for a long kiss before finally settling back on her side of the bed, head nestled against Peggy’s neck. She felt warm fingers gently glide back and forth along her arm, and she sighed.  
“In case I wasn’t clear enough earlier, I love you, Peggy Carter.”

Peggy pressed a loving kiss against Angie’s forehead and pulled her closer. “I love you, too, darling, and I can’t wait until I’m well enough to show you just how much.”


End file.
